


Party Out Of Bounds

by syvell



Category: R.E.M. (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, references to drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvell/pseuds/syvell
Summary: Inspired by the book Party Out Of Bounds. There's a bit in there about Peter and Michael wrestling in the kitchen, knocking over the kitchen table and I just took it from there ;)
Relationships: Peter Buck/Michael Stipe
Kudos: 2





	Party Out Of Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Not connected to the other story I wrote about that pair.
> 
> Bear in mind again, that I'm not a good writer and English is not my native tongue.
> 
> The people are real and some references are, but other than that, this is pure fiction / invention and no harm or offense is intended to anybody.

It was a wild party, everyone in high spirits and certainly high on drugs and alcohol. Sex was in the air.

Peter was in the kitchen with Michael and for a laugh, they started wrestling. They went so mad with it, that they ended up knocking over the kitchen table and falling down to the floor, laughing. 

And there they were, Peter landed on top of Michael with his whole body weight. His hands around Michael's wrists, pinning them down above his head. Their faces were so close, that they were almost touching lips. Their groins pressed together tightly, feeling each others manhood through the material of their clothes. Peter slightly moved his hips against Michaels' and he could feel him doing the same. There was no laughter or joking anymore, when they looked into each others eyes. There was something else. 

Peter desperately wanted to kiss him, touch him, feel him and be inside him. Even though usually not being exactly shy about doing that kind if stuff in front of other people, he didn't want this to be that way. It was different to shagging a random girl a party.

"We have to find a more private place", he whispered into Michael's ear.

***

Everyone was sleeping with everyone in them days, so there were usually condoms and lube around everywhere and the empty bedroom they ended up in was no exception. The moment they looked the door behind them, they got undressed and stumbled onto the bed together, kissing each other wildly.

Peter let go of Michael's lips and worked his way down his body with his lips, tongue and teeth. Leaving a big love bite on his neck, then went on licking and kissing his chest, lighty biting his nipples. When he finally reached his cock, he first hesitated, but then he attended it with full dedication, licking and sucking it, making him as hard as possible.

Michael slightly pushed him away, because he wanted to return the favour. After another intense kiss, he gave Peter the same treatment he gave him, covering his neck and chest with kisses, licks and bites. He eagerly started to give his cock a good suck, making him very hard inside his mouth. "Mmm, you're so nice and big, I can't wait to feel you inside me", Michael mumbled.

"Let's do it!" Peter reached for a condom and the lube on the bedside table. "I want to see your face, when I fuck you", he said while pulling a condom over his throbbing cock and smothering it with lube.

Michael was on his back, legs all widely spread, making it easy for Peter to penetrate him. Peter slowly pushed his cock inside him until he was in all the way. They both gasped at this sensation. Michael wrapped his legs around his waist and Peter slowly started moving. When he picked up his pace, Michael started digging his fingers into his back. They were panting and moaning with pleasure, the sound of bodies slamming against each other mixed in with it.

By now, Peter was thrusting into Michael hard and fast and he could feel he was getting close, his cock twitching. Michael could feel it too and he started pulling on his own cock. It didn't take long for him to come hard, squirting his cum all over his and Peter's chest. That was enough to push Peter over the edge and he reached his own climax, moving erratically. He collapsed on top of Michael, both gasping. Finally he slowly pulled out.

They both cleaned up, but instead of going back to the party, they went back to bed together. Peter snuggled up to Michael's back, wrapped his arm around him and buried his face in Michael's fluffy soft hair. Michael embraced Peter's arm and with a smile, they fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning, it still felt good. "Good morning", Peter said with a smile. Michael smiled back at him. None of them said it, but it was there: I love you!


End file.
